


Love, Batfam

by grimdrake



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdrake/pseuds/grimdrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters to and from batfamily members that may or may not be connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Damian to Bruce

Dear Father,

Please stop this foolishness you call “public school.” I see no reason that I should partake in such an activity. In fact, I have several reasons to show you why public school is a terrible idea:

  1. I learn perfectly fine on my own. I have you, Alfred and the internet at my disposal.

  2. “Public school” hosts far too many imbeciles to tolerate. I am not one of them.

  3. If Drake did not have to graduate public school, neither should I.




Reconsider, Father. I shall not waste my time in such a dump.

Your Favorite Son,

Damian


	2. From Bruce to Damian

Damian,

I have already enrolled you in Gotham Middle School. There is no disputing this, and you cannot skip classes. Public school will be good for your social skills, which I have been told by several people that you have been lacking. You need to learn to get along and interact with kids your age. In response to your arguments:

  1. Alfred, the computer, and myself cannot teach you interpersonal skills. You need to learn these with peers.

  2. You will be enrolled in honors classes, which usually do not admit “imbeciles.” Also, calling people imbeciles is not nice, which you need to learn to be to your peers (see #1)

  3. Tim at least made it to high school, goddammit.




I am not going to change my mind and the school will be expecting you on Monday. If you skip school or sneak out, you will be breaking the law. Additionally, I will know, and will not be pleased. Make some friends and socialize.

Love,

Your Father Who Will DEFINITELY Know if You Skip School


	3. From Dick to Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops these chapters are all super short, but I wouldn't expect anyone in the batfam to have time to write novels to one another.

To: Damian Wayne (wayne.d@wayneenterprises.org)

CC: Bruce Wayne (wayne.b@wayneenterprises.org)

From: Dick Grayson (flying_g@cmail.com)

Hi Dami,

How’s your new school going? I hope everything’s going well! Bruce said you weren’t super keen on going, but I think you’ll be alright. Have you made any friends yet? How are they? I know you’re probably not happy with Bruce right now, so if you want a weekend away from the manor, you’re welcome in Bludhaven (he can come over, right Bruce?). If you want, you can invite some of your new friends over too. Just warn me in advance--don’t want to be caught off guard, y’know?

I’ve been pretty good, mostly busy. Between the force and my night job, I haven’t had much of a break, but I suppose neither does anyone we know, really. I am going out for pizza with Tim on Saturday though, if you’d like to join us. We’re going to that nice place right by Hudson U, the one with great broccoli n’ cheese. Let me know if you want to come!

Love,

Your Best Bro Dick

P.S. I’ve CC’d Bruce so I don’t have to deal with any excessive rudeness---or a nasty return virus for that matter


	4. From Damian to Dick

To: Dick Grayson (flying_g@cmail.com)

CC: Bruce Wayne (wayne.b@wayneenterprises.org)

From: Damian Wayne (wayne.d@wayneenterprises.org)

Grayson,

Public school is despicable, and explains how you and especially the others turned out so poorly. My classmates have less than acceptable IQs. As such, I have associated with very few people. It just so happens that Colin attends this deplorable school, though as an orphan I find it unsurprising he ended up in this dump. I do associate with Colin and tolerate his other friends. We eat lunch together. Father keeps grumbling about my attitude so I may take you up on your offer and bring Colin with me to Bludhaven this weekend. Perhaps Sunday, if you do not mind. Please do not sustain any serious injuries before then.

I cannot believe you thought I would show up to an event where Drake is present. I thought you knew better than that, Grayson. I still have not forgiven him for putting me on that abhorrent and easily hackable list of his. I will accompany you to pizza when Drake is too busy with his boytoy to go with you. We will be much better off without him.

I am glad that you are doing well, even if busy. Please Keep me updated as I’m curious to know what a fool like you does in their free time.

The Best,

Damian

P.S. I can’t believe you CC’d Father. Are you so cowardly that you cannot deal with me yourself? Now he will see everything. Not that I care.


	5. From Colin to Damian to Colin

Hi Damian!

Hopefully I put this note in the right locker, haha! If I didn’t, then hello stranger, I guess. Anyway Damian I was wondering if you had any plans for the weekend? I think I’m free, and we don’t really have much homework. How about it? Wanna hang out?

-Colin

 

Yes Colin, you found the right locker. Do you remember my self-proclaimed brother, Grayson? He has invited us to visit. Would you like to visit Grayson on Sunday? He lives in Bludhaven.

-Damian

 

I’d love too! That sounds like so much fun, and Dick is really nice! What is there to do in Bludhaven? I think it’d be cool to do some sightseeing. :D

-Colin

 

Colin, it’s Bludhaven. There is no sightseeing, unless you want to see the sight that is corrupt EVERYTHING. Meet me at the manor on Sunday at noon. Do not be late.

-Damian

 

Aw, no sightseeing? Well it’ll still be awesome I bet! And I definitely will not be late!

-Colin

 

See you on Sunday then.

-Damian

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first batfam fic, and my first fic on ao3. At some point I'll figure out how to properly use ao3. Hopefully.


End file.
